Diaspro's Story
by Michelle1236
Summary: Diaspro hadn't had the greatest past when it came to relationships. When Sky cheated on her, her faith in men completely diminished and her only goal in life was to be future Queen of Eraklyon. Teaming up with Sky, who was trying hard to escape an agonizing relationship, Diaspro came up with a plan. But will Sky mess it up? And what about her scandalous feelings for her servant?


**WARNING:** This story is NOT for Bloom and Sky lovers. If you're like me and can't stand Bloom and Sky, then this story might be for you. Otherwise, I would just leave now. I am not nice when it comes two these too. Also, if you do like Bloom and Sky and decide to read this story, please don't give me any hate. I warned you all of what is to be expected.

This story takes place during during Season 3 Episodes 8 & 9. I haven't seen season 5 or 6, so if something that happens in those episodes conflicts with what I wrote just disregard it. This story is written as if seasons 4 & beyond don't exist.

Anyway, without further adieu...

* * *

Sky was petrified.

Not that this didn't happen quite often. He seemed to always be scared now a days, which shouldn't have come as a surprise to anyone. He was the weak the link and the coward out his group of hero friends. The only reason it ever seemed like he was the fearless Red Fountain Specialist that people made him out to be was because he practically bribed his friends to make him look good for a girl. And being the good friends of Sky they were they went along with his crazy scheme to impress the dorky earthling, Bloom. What he saw in her was beyond them.

And of-course being the dorky earthling Bloom was she fell for Sky's unusual charm. In some strange alternate universe they kind of worked. Sky was a cheating, lying, scariedy cat douche bag. And Bloom was a ditzy, self-obsessed, control freak. If there were ever two people that fit more perfectly it was them.

But in all honesty, who in their right mind could ever be with a girl like Bloom for longer than Sky stuck around. The problem Sky was enduring was that he was scared of her. He didn't know how to end it with Bloom, considering her crazy psychopathic nature. She'd take the break up like a girl; cry her eyes out for a bit while sucking her thumb in the fetal position. But then after a week of wallowing in self-pity, twenty cartons of ice-cream, and an extra set of love-handles, something in her would click. Next thing Sky would know… Well he wouldn't really know because he'd be staked in the heart in his sleep.

Luckily, his floorboards creaked and he was a light sleeper or else he wouldn't have caught her that one time…

Sky decided it'd be best for his health that he just made it work with Bloom. I mean she wasn't that bad once he looked past her personality, and poorly styled red hair, and odd fashion taste. There was a… girl there… kind of… The fact that Sky could even get a girl after cheating on Diaspro, his—ahem—fiance, like the man whore he was, was a miracle really.

So after those few agonizing years of dating, and constant hinting from Bloom to properly meet his parents, he finally gave in. Sky had purposely been avoiding this for as long as he could remember. Not only would bringing Bloom to his home planet endanger his family, but she would mostly like have an 'accidental' run in with his ex-fiance Diaspro. That was something Sky did not need happening, especially since last time they met things didn't end pretty.

He, however, was left with no other choice but to take Bloom back to Eraklyon. This time, though, he had a brilliant plan. One Diaspro should have had most of the credit given to, because in all honesty, Sky was kind of a dimwit. His brilliant plans typically consisted of randomly switching identities with his best friend Brandon for no apparent reason or proclaiming his undying love for Bloom to save her from darkness (he could have been a free man if he had just kept his mouth shut. Or a dead man. Either way dark Bloom was so much better than normal whiny Bloom).

"You're late," Diaspro said, as she entered the foyer of her mansion. Having had connections with many royals of Eraklyon did have its perks.

Sky looked petrified.

Not because of Diaspro of-course, but of this plan they were hoping to carry out. With the Winx all busy helping Stella return back to her normal state and healing Layla from her blindness, Sky was able to return to Eraklyon a week earlier than Bloom and him had intended to. This gave him enough time to go over this brilliant plan with Diaspro in person.

For the past month they had been devising up this plan over the phone and email, all in a secret code that of-course Diaspro had created herself. She had come to learn how controlling Bloom really was, checking Sky's phone bills and emails daily. To Bloom it looked like Sky was just checking in on his sick Aunt, when in reality it was Diaspro. And Diaspro was way too smart to let someone as idiotic as Sky mess an opportunity like this up for her. She was ready to use all the tricks she had up her sleeve.

Sky nervously rubbed his sweaty palms on the backs of his jeans, before clearing his throat. "Ah—sorry about that. I got held back at Red Fountain."

Diaspro rolled her eyes, clearly not buying it. This wasn't the first time she was hearing his lame excuses as to why he missed her phone calls or didn't respond to her emails on time. "Our time is ticking Sky. If you're not serious about this then you're wasting your time. This plan will only work unless I have your full commitment."

"I am serious. I promise you," He assures. "I am finally ready end things with her. Once and for all."

"Good," Diaspro smirks. "I am too." She pauses to get a good look at him. He was pretty cute she thought; dressed up in some tacky t-shirt that bloom probably got him, and a pair of worn jeans. He definitely didn't look like a future king. There was a time when Diaspro loved that just-another-boy look. There was even a time when she was head over heals for him. Seeing him always made her heart race and cheeks flush. When he proposed she was ecstatic. The two had been dating for awhile then, but she was never sure how serious he was about her. But then he met Bloom and things changed. Suddenly their engagement was looked as set up rather than a choice made by both of them. And the cheating…

She had moved on since then. Shamefully she did cry over the whole thing. Her mom kept reminding her that it was okay to shed a few tears over a broken heart. It was natural. So that's what she did. She cried. And then one day, Diaspro woke up and as she puts it, saw the light. Not having a decent past with men (not that she can consider Sky much of a man), she had come to realization that there were probably only few good guys left in this universe. And to find one would be nearly impossible. Clearly. If men could be scumbags, so could she.

"Follow me," She instructed, and then spun around. She swung her hips from side to side, flaunting her hot bod that Sky was stupidly missing out on, as she led the way to her room.

Inside her room, which was pretty big for just one person, Sky went straight for her mini couch beneath her big six by six window. That couch was his favorite part of her room back when they were together. They had so many memories on that couch (wink wink) she couldn't bring herself to throw it out with the rest of the things that reminded her of Sky. Seeing him head straight for the couch though, Diaspro almost felt like Bloom never existed and things hadn't changed between them.

Sky had to dance around the scattered papers and books all sprawled out on her bedroom floor to get to the couch. She was doing some last minute tweaking to their plan last night and didn't have the time to clean it up before Sky got there. Not that it mattered. This was what he came here for anyway. The plan.

She sat herself down next to Sky on her couch, before diving into a recap of their plan. Sky's parents were going to be hosting a party in one week, and at this party was were everything would be occurring. The break up and the engagement. As long as Sky did exactly what Diaspro told him to do, nothing should go wrong.

"And then I will be adding a few drops of this into your drink, which will slightly confuse you, but it will give you Valtor's mark. Once you have Valtor's mark we're good to go. Bloom and her friends will believe you're working for Valtor and they'll want nothing to do with you," She explained.

"Okay where did you get that?" Sky asked, pointing to the pink bottle Diaspro's holding onto.

"Oh this? Well Valtor himself of-course," She replied in a duh-type voice. "He is not an easy man to get a hold of, let me tell you that."

"You talked to Valtor?"

"Focus!" She snapped. "Valtor is besides the point. He's a red herring, a distraction. Got it?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "Now, after you drink Valtor's mix you'll make this grand announcement about this amazing girl. Bloom will be there in the audience thinking this whole speech is about her, like the conceited man-stealing bitch she is. Except you end it by revealing that girl as me. Bloom will be shocked, distraught, blah blah blah. Just don't let it get to you okay?"

"I won't. As long as she'll leave me alone after this… I'll do whatever."

"Once she sees your mark she'll see what side you're really on and won't be able to do anything about. There will be no choice but for her to move on," Diaspro explained.

Sky nodded, and took a moment to run this plan through his head once more. "Why are you helping me?" He suddenly inquired. "What's in for you?"

"Well to be Queen of Eraklyon of-course," She replied. "After a couple days, once the shock of your announcement dies down, we'll announce our engagement."

"What's if I don't want to marry you?"

"Well touch luck dumb-ass!" She rolled her eyes at him again. "You're lucky to even be socializing with a girl like me. I'm doing you a huge favor by letting you marry me."

"I thought I was doing you a favor?"

Diaspro blinked, and then shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe she was ever in love with this guy before. Even more she couldn't believe that she was going to be spending the rest of her life with this guy from this point forward. _Oh well!_ Anything to be Queen. "Remember the plan. And don't let her suspect anything. We have one week until show time."

* * *

Sky had just left, and Diaspro was stuck cleaning up the mess she had created in her room. There were papers with detailed outlines of how she wanted their plan would go, hugging her bedroom floor. Even her bed was even scattered with some rulers, writing utensils, and folders full of more information pulled from mastermind brain. She was serious about this break up. Being Queen of Eraklyon was all she had left to live for. She would stop at nothing to get that crown.

There was a knock on her door, as she collected the papers of the ground. Thinking it was just Sky forgetting something, Diaspro called out in an irritated tone, "Come in!"

Her door creaked open, and on the other side was Archer. Her servant. Diaspro's cheeks instantly flushed. She scrambled off the floor, and attempted to collect herself, by adjusting her red dress and pleating out any frizz from her blonde curls. Of-course every time she looked a mess he was there. Not that it should matter. He was her servant.

But for some reason Archer had this effect on Diaspro since the day he started working for her family. He was definitely not bad looking, with his brown hair that curled at the ends or his sparkling green eyes. And the way he smiled at her whenever they met. He was beyond beautiful. But past even all that, he was kind to her. Men were rarely ever kind to her, which was why she had such a rocky past with them and behaved the way she did.

Archer was just a servant. That was something she always had to remind herself of. The only reason he was anything but nice to her was because that was his job. And it wasn't like she could be with him even he did have feelings for her. Not only would all the Royals look down upon her, but Archer wouldn't be able to give her the title of Queen. That was all she really cared for… Right?

"Archer," Diaspro murmured, as he creeped further into her room.

"It's the afternoon, so I brought you your tea and dessert, but it seems like you're a bit busy right now," Her explained. "Here, let me help you." Archer set the tray down her dresser, before kneeling down beside her to help clean up. Diaspro joined him back in her crouched position from before.

"Don't worry about the mess. I'll take care of it," She said in a surprisingly calm voice. Typically Archer made her stutter or just sound like an idiot in general.

"It's my job to take care of it Diaspro," He replied, as she raced to pick up as many papers off the floor before he could see what she was planning. The thought of what Archer would think of her if he found out, scared Diaspro more than it should have. "You shouldn't have to worry about a mess like this."

This made Diaspro just blush even more. Suddenly she felt ashamed for her upperclass status, which was strange for a girl who's doing whatever it takes to marry a future king. But she did feel a bit sheepish about the whole thing. Why shouldn't she have to worry about messes? Why should he? Her feelings for him really confused her.

"Thank you for the tea and dessert," Diaspro said, trying to start up a conversation with him. She always struggled doing that when it came to Archer.

"Anything for you," He replied.

Her heart began to race and couldn't help with the words that came out next. "If you like to join me…"

"What are these papers?" Archer suddenly asked, ignoring her request. Diaspro froze in fear. This was exactly what she was hoping to avoid. "Does this have something to do with Prince Sky who was here earlier?"

She gulps, and then slowly nods her head. "It's nothing."

"Sure doesn't look like nothing."

Diaspro freaked. She typically didn't care what people thought of her. But for once she did. She cared about Archer's opinion, and someone as good as him would never see anything worth forgiving in her after learning of her plans. So she did the only thing she knew best when it came to distractions, and that was kissing.

Surprisingly enough, after a moment of shock, Archer was kissing her back. What she thought would scare him out of her room, turned against her. Not that she minded. Kissing Archer, it was something she dreamed of doing for a long time. Not quite like this, but it was better than she could have ever imagined.

After a while of getting wrapped up in each other's arms and passionate kisses, Diaspro pulled away. She knew she couldn't start something like this, but did it anyway. It was actually worse now that she actually did do the scandal because it only made her want more.

"I'm sorry," Archer said, getting up off the ground. His face reddened of embarrassment, like he was the one that instigated the kiss. "I shouldn't—"

"Stop," Diaspro interjects, already up next to him. "Don't be sorry. This was my fault. I don't know what got into to me."

His face fell more than it already had. He too knew that he couldn't start something with her. That was practically unheard of; a servant with a royal. But there was something more in his face. Like lost hope or something. Maybe he too had feelings for Diaspro, and her kissing him gave him hope that had quickly been crushed when he saw the reality of the situation.

"I should go." He said.

Diaspro freaked once again, but this time held back on kissing or any other distractions. "Or you could stay. Have tea with me."

"I shouldn't."

It hit her suddenly how much kissing him was going to effect their friendship—if there even was one to begin with. He'd probably go from being nice to… being nice again—but a distant nice. And she wasn't sure if she could bare it. "Archer I really like you, so please don't hate me for kissing you. Maybe we could pretend it never happened."

Archer's eyes suddenly lit up, and offered her one of his shy smiles. "I could never hate you." And with that, he left the room.

Diaspro slumped against her end bed frame in defeat. She had fallen for her servant and didn't know what to do about it. Nothing she thought. She was going to marry Sky now and be Queen. She wouldn't even live in this house anymore. The thought made her sad. She was going to miss Archer.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Bloom frowned, watching Sky with Diaspro from a distance. To say she was angry and jealous was an understatement. Her feelings for what she was witnessing went deeper than simple envy or annoyance. She could feel the dragon fire in her boiling with rage, just crawling to get out and strike Diaspro. This was what the dragon fire did to her the more she used it; the more she opened herself up to it. Bloom had been dealing with these anger management problems more and more lately, and she wasn't sure how to hide it any longer.

It didn't help that the Winx and her had recently discovered that to receive their Enchantix they had to save someone from their home planet. How was she supposed to ever become an Enchantix fairy if everyone from her planet was dead? This thought sparked her anger. But seeing Sky clink glasses with Diaspro and chug down the drink for old times sake only made her even more unstable.

"What's the matter?" Flora asked, watching Bloom carefully, along with the rest of the Winx.

Tecna nodded in agreement. "You look like you're fighting the urge to smash your face through a computer screen." Everyone suddenly switched there attention onto Tecna in concern. Tecna was never the violent type when came to technology. "What?" She shrugged. "That's how I feel when we visit earth and I'm stuck using their computers. They're so slow and inefficient."

Bloom frowned even deeper, ignoring Tecna's comment. Bloom tended to do that often, always dismissing what the other Winx had to say. She loved being the center of attention, and when someone like Tecna, who rarely got much spotlight to begin with, made a situation about her, she wanted to unleash that dragon fire of her's so badly.

"It's Sky," Bloom said, while pointing towards his direction. "He's talking to Diaspro."

Everyone switched their focus onto the couple, and studied the situation before them. Honestly, the scene didn't look threatening towards Bloom's relationship with Sky at all. It was just two people having a small harmless chat. Obviously Bloom was overreacting—like always. For crying out loud, he had just told her he was going to publicize their relationship before all of Eraklyon. What more did she want?

"Ugh, I love her dress," Stella suddenly mentioned. "She has such great fashion taste. I'll have to ask her where she shops."

"You're right," Musa agreed, while swinging an arm around Stella's shoulder. "Her shoes rock."

"You guys," Bloom whined. "Can we get back to the problem at hand?"

"Which is…?" Layla mused.

"Sky! I mean why is he even talking to his ex-fiance? I thought they were over!"

"Honey," Stella started, while rolling her eyes. "You need to calm down. Look he's walking away. You're just freaking yourself out. Sky is too much of a loser to get a girl like Diaspro. You have nothing to worry about."

Stella's words didn't help much with Bloom's rage, but seeing him head up that stage to make his announcement about him and her, did relax her bit. Especially when he opened his mouth to speak. He was talking about a girl, one that Bloom was certain was her. He said sweetest, and most beautiful, and most sensitive girl he's ever met, which was clearly Bloom. Clearly. Instantly all of Bloom's fears disappeared. This speech was obviously about her. Why she was so—

_Wait what?! _Bloom thought. _Did he just say DIASPRO?!_

A stream of curse words flowed through Bloom's head, she was so furious. It was honestly a shock she hadn't already let her dragon fire loose on Diaspro. Bloom was so angry and confused, that everything that happened next went by in a haze. Suddenly the Winx and her were being accused by Sky of being witches and Valtor's spies. Something was definitely off.

* * *

The Winx and Bloom escaped the Eraklyon guards, but that was all part of the plan. Diaspro didn't actually need them locked up or dead, she just wanted to scare them off. She wasn't sure how they actually escaped, seeing how Sky did most of the fighting along side his guards. Diaspro had decided to stay in the safety of what would soon be her palace.

They had made the announcement of their engagement that morning. So far everything was going according to plan. Surprisingly. She was sure Sky would mess things up some how, but so far he hadn't. Maybe he was smarter than she gave him credit for. Either way, she was just glad that—

There was knock on her new room; one that she shared with Sky now. On the other side was just her new servant, Cassie. Cassie was no Archer, but at least that didn't tempt her to do inappropriate things to her.

"Princess Diaspro, there is a man to see you," Cassie told her. "Archer Gray."

_Archer?! _"Bring me to him," She demanded.

This was something she had not anticipated. After their kiss, things had gone back to how they used to be, which made Diaspro happy but also a little disappointed. Either way, she only had one week until the party, so it didn't really matter how he went on treating her. She was going to be a future Eraklyon ruler.

Cassie led her down the palace stairs and into a drawing room. Inside was Archer, leaning against the fireplace mantle. He wasn't in his servant clothes; he was actually dressed up nicer than she expected, in a button up shirt and what looked like a fairly new pair jeans. At least he had a better sense when it came to appearances. She practically had to force Sky into his white suit for the announcement that morning.

"Archer," Disapro called out, as Cassie left the two alone.

He looked up at her from across the room, and nearly stumbled back at the sight of her. She was still wearing her slim fitting couture dress from that morning and had her styled by professionals. For once she didn't look like a complete mess in front of him. Too bad it didn't matter now.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see you," He replied. "I heard about the engagement and came straight here."

"Why?"

"To stop you." He took a few steps forward, just as Diaspro inhaled sharply at his response. "You're making a mistake marrying Prince Sky. And I'm not just that because I love you and wish to be in his place right now, but because I know about your plan."

Diaspro suddenly didn't know what to do or say. He had just told her he loved her and knew of her plans and she was sure she dreamed it. All this seemed too unreal. "What?" She finally got out.

"You're better than that Diaspro, I know you are. You don't need a palace or a crown to be happy. And do you really want to sacrifice your whole life to be with man you don't even love and who cheated on you. There so many other men out there who will treat you so much better than that Prince Sky. Ones that will make you happy and realize how stupid this plan is." Archer explained.

"There is someone who's made me realize that," Diaspro replied in a small voice. "But I can't have him."

"Why not?" He demanded. "Marry me Diaspro! Be with me. Why not?"

She looked at him in shock. She was not expecting that. She, however, didn't get a chance to answer because Cassie burst into the room with a heaving chest and twisted apron. "Princess! Princess! There are unauthorized visitors upstairs! They've surrounded the Prince!"

Without another thought she pushed past the girl and made a dash for the stairs. She could feel something horrible about to occur. How often did the Palace get intruders? Never! And after all the planning she's done; all the sleepless nights of outlining and pointless phone calls with Sky. After all she had sacrificed! She was not going to let idiotic Sky mess this up for her.

Once she reached the entrance of the room that Sky was presently in, she didn't hesitate slamming it open. To her surprise it was the Winx—four of them to be precise. She wasn't sure who she was going to see on the other side of the door. Valtor and the Trix maybe, displeased with her performance. Although she wasn't sure what they be displeased about. She was quite the mastermind. But of-course it'd be the Winx. They were determined like that, always demanding answers and peace.

The only problem was they weren't asking any questions. They were doing much more than that. The four of them hovering around Sky, all transformed and ready for action. One of them, however, was in their Enchantix, something Sky failed to mention they had to Diaspro. Before she could stop them, Stella was already sprinkling her Enchantix fairydust onto Sky.

Valtor's mark was gone.

"No!" She screamed. "Guards! Seize them! They're the witches from the Party!" She continued to yell out of panic, until behind her were finally some guards. They charged into the room, but the Winx were quicker escaping through a window. Sky was still there, but it didn't really matter. Valtor's mark wasn't there which meant he'd have to go back to pretending he liked Bloom. Which also meant the engagement was off. However, that wasn't what she was so upset about. She was more upset over Sky being such dumb-ass.

He sat himself up, rubbing the back of his injured head. His clothes were all tore, with spots of blood seeping through the wedding white material. She didn't even feel sorry for him she was so angry. "What the hell Sky! They have their freaking Enchantix! You didn't think to mention that? This would have been a completely different plan if I knew that small detail! God you're such an idiot! To think I was almost going to marry you…"

Archer was right. She didn't want to marry Sky. She didn't want the crown or this palace. Well she did—but not as much as she wanted Archer.

_Archer! _she thought.

Diaspro quickly raced back downstairs, forgetting about Sky. He would have to deal with his Bloom problems on his own from now on. She was done wasting her time on that moron. She wanted Archer, whether her family or the royals looked down upon it or not. She just wanted to be happy for once.

But Archer was already gone. The drawing room was empty of the man she loved. Cassie told her that he left as soon as Diaspro made that dash for Sky. She ruined her chances of being with him all for what? Running upstairs for Sky, after he just proposed must have look so bad from Archer's perspective, she thought. At least he finally saw who she really was.

A tear trickled down her face as she continued to stare at the empty drawing room. After always being the one hurt by guys, here she was the one that did the hurting. Doing the hurting was more painful she realized.

She drove away the only good man left… And he actually loved her.

He loved her!

Diaspro wiped away her tears, suddenly waking up once again and seeing a totally new light. She was done crying and getting hurt. She was going to fix this. She had to. He loved her and she loved him. What should stop them from being together?

* * *

Back at her family's mansion, one of the downstairs servants lets her in. She storms in, determined to make things right. "Where's Archer?" She asked.

"Princess Diaspro," The butler greeted. "He should be in the servant's quarters."

"Thank you!" She sings, already smiling. She was going to fix. She was going to fix. She kept repeating that in her head, like it was already happening. "Oh and that couch in my room, get someone to dispose of it. I don't ever want to see it again."

With that she skipped down the mansion's halls, until she reached the servant's quarters. It was the middle of the day so the fact that Archer would be there seemed unlikely, but she had to check anyway. Inside were several bunks, all unoccupied except for one. Archer was there, laying on his back playing with something shiny in his hand. He was there!

The commotion of her entering the room made him sit up. He looked surprised, but mainly hurt. Diaspro hesitated no more, and raced over to him.

"Yes," She said. "Yes! I'll marry you." He instantly climbed out of his bunk, but didn't say anything. His expression didn't change either. "I know how this looks. But I needed to see Sky that one last time to realize exactly what I wanted. I want you. I'll marry you or I won't. I don't care. I just want to be with you."

"Diaspro," He frowns. "You don't want to marry me. I'm not that guy you want. It was wrong of me to ask you."

"No," She shook her head. "Why would you say that?"

"I can't give you the life Sky could give you. If I could I would, but I can't," He explained. "I can't even get you a nice ring. This was all I could afford." He holds up the shiny object that he was playing with before. It was a ring with a small stone planted firmly at the top. The stone was no diamond, but Diaspro didn't care. She thought it was better than any ring Sky could give her.

"The ring is perfect," She replied. "Don't worry about Sky. I don't want someone like him. I want you."

He ran a nervous hand through his brown locks, causing his hair to stick up in different direction. Diaspro smiled at how cute he looked. Archer returned the smile. It was small and shy, but it was smile none the less.

"Will you put it on?" She asked eyeing the ring. She stuck out her left hand with fear that he might not do it. He never actually said he still wanted to marry her.

But then he takes her hand in his causing her heart to race even faster than before. This was actually happening. Gradually he slipped the ring onto the ring finger. The finger that told people she was engaged. She was actually engaged. To Archer. And she couldn't be happier.

"I love you," Archer whispered.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. Kissing Archer was nothing like anyone she had ever kissed. It was like magic, powerful and electric, only better. She could conquer any evil with the kisses she shared with Archer, that's how amazing they were.

And she knew that from here on out things would not be easy, but it they would definitely be worth it.

Diaspro finally pulled away and smiled at him like she's never smiled before, "I love you too."


End file.
